


PDA

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is salty, But in love, Cause I like them, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Jace, Kisses, M/M, Pansexual Simon, Pet Names, Power Couple, Sapheal, with a hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec is supposed to be a professional when his boyfriend comes to the institute for the downworlder meeting, but all magnus wants are kisses. Jace and Izzy thinks its cute (And Jace thinks Climon is gross)(disclaimer: The climon being gross thing is not meant as a shipping hate thing its just because Jace is jealous and bitter and its done out of humor)





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this while vacuuming at work so idk what it is I just needed flirty malec in my life, maybe to make up for what im doing to Alec in my other fic lol

"Of course, I wouldn't, I'm just saying that if he wandered into the city of bones by ACCIDENT, say if he was blind folded, it wouldn't be such a bad thing." 

Izzy scoffed at Jace, rolling her eyes, as Alec ignored them, tapping at the holo-screen in front on him. 

"Simons not so bad, you just don't like that he's with Clary." 

Jace's response died in his throat as Magnus walked into the room and slid his hands around Alec's waist and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. 

"Hello Alexander." 

Alec smiled and held Magnus' hands where they lay on his stomach, turning his head to kiss Magnus back. 

"Hey hon." 

When Alec turned back to the holo-screen he found Izzy and Jace's smiling faces staring at him, their chins propped up on their hands as their elbows leant on the table. He made a face at them and went back to tapping the screen. 

"What are you two idiots staring at?" 

Izzy sighed happily. "You two are so cute."   
Jace was looking at Alec curiously, as if suspicious. "I've never heard you call anyone hon before."

Izzy looked at Jace with furrowed brows, laughing at his happy expression. 

"I thought you hated mushy couple stuff."

Jace scrunched his nose up in disgust.  
"No, I just hate it when Simon and Clary do it because they're disgusting. Magnus and Alec are cute. I've never heard you use any pet names before, I didn't even know if you knew what they were."

Alec frowned at what he deemed to be a stupid comment, although his eyes betrayed his humour. "You've never seen the birthmark on my ass either, doesn't mean it's not there." 

Magnus smirked. "It's true, he has one; I've seen it." 

Alec turned to his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Magnus!" 

Jace made a face and dropped his hands as he stood and shook his head. "I think I have seen that. I thought it was just a nightmare." 

Magnus laughed at Alec's indignant expression. "What? It's not like they don't know I've seen you naked." 

Alec blushed and eased the warlocks hands off him, straightening his shirt and trying to look more put together than his flustered self actually felt. 

"Yeah but they don't need to hear it. We are supposed to be professional today; we have the meeting with the downworlders so we are just Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn today." 

Izzy raised her eyebrows approvingly. "Talk about a power couple." 

Magnus sighed and offered a hand to Alec. 

"Of course, love. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Lightwood. And might I say you're looking especially handsome today. Your girlfriend is a lucky woman." 

Alec laughed and gave in to the flirting, leaning seductively against the table and smiling as he shook Magnus' offered hand.

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and slid closer to the Nephilim. 

"Oh really?" 

Alec hummed in agreement and hooked a hand behind Magnus' back and pulled him close, so that the tips of their noses were almost touching. 

"Yeah, but my boyfriend is really hot." 

Magnus laughed, the happy noise turning into a happy hum instead as Alec kissed him. 

"Awww, cute couple alert." 

Jace groaned as Simon and Clary walked in, holding hands, and pointed to them in contempt. 

"Do you have to hold hands ALL THE TIME." 

Clary made a face as she rolled her eyes, Simon giving a bigger reaction as he waved his hands around. 

"They're allowed to make out and it's fine but we can hold hands!" 

"No! Alec being happy makes me happy because of the Parabatai bond, you two just make me nauseous. Plus, they're in love, they're allowed to mushy."

Simon tilted his head and furrowed his brows, as if thinking deeply about something. 

"Does that mean you're in love with Magnus too? At least a little bit? Because of the bond?"

Jace shrugged, becoming a little more civil. "It's Magnus, I’m pretty sure it's impossible not to fall in love with him a little bit." 

Simon sighed longingly. "Yeah, like Raphael." 

"What? No." 

Everyone paused to look at the vampire. Isabelle smiled at him. 

"Simon, do you have a crush on Raphael?" 

The boy in question scoffed, looking embarrassed.

"Pfft no, of course not. I have a crush on my girlfriend." He quickly pressed a kiss to Clary's cheek as she laughed. 

"See?" 

Jace groaned again. "Yeah, whatever Sheldon." 

"You know my names Simon." 

"Really? I didn't know that; probably because I don't care."

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk man maybe tell me what you think tho? I loove hearing from readers


End file.
